


Tales of ASSL

by Yamgeta1406



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Don't mess with the Fist's grankids!!!!! Or they will beat you up!!!!, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Out of Order, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Slavery, no one actually gets sold in to though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamgeta1406/pseuds/Yamgeta1406
Summary: Sanji finds a family in 3 boys, mountain bandits, and a Marine.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo & Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 15





	Tales of ASSL

Sanji had left Ace and Luffy, sure that they could follow the plan of taking out the guards in the front while he ran behind the building. After finding a barred window, he ran up the wall before grabbing two of the bars and hauling himself up to a suitable position. Taking out his knife, he cut enough of the bars off so that Sabo and him could fit through the remaining gap. When he dropped down, there were a few guards inside that he would have to take out. 

After dodging a punch from one of the men, Sanji shot him in the shoulder. Another one got the drop on him and hit him in the back of his head, but Sanji swiped his legs out from under him and knocked him out with a kick. The last one was shorter than the rest, so Sanji jumped on his shoulders and swung around his neck, making him fall while Sanji cut his shoulders, before Sanji knocked him out, this time by punching the guy. The first one had gotten up again, but before he could do anything Sanji shot both of his knees, making him unable to stand.

After a bit of searching, Sanji found the keys and started freeing everyone ending with Sabo’s cell. After freeing him, Sanji handed him Luffy’s pipe that he had on his back and they climbed out of the window. Only after setting fire to the place though. While running, Sabo asked “Where’s Luffy and Ace?” 

“They were fighting the guards out front, but they’re probably waiting for us somewhere nearby.”

Sabo was alright with that and didn’t ask anything else, wanting to hurry up and go back home to the forest so he could see his brothers without having to worry about anyone attacking them. Except for maybe Dandan if she finds out.  _ Especially _ Dadan if she finds out. 

They’re halfway through an alley when they run into a really large, very pissed man. In a deep voice that almost sounded like a growl, he basically shouted “You brats must be the on one’s who set fire to my shop!” Neither Sanji or Sabo dignified the man with an answer. He should have never kidnapped one of Garp’s, no, the Fist’s, grandkids if he knew what was good for him.

With Sabo taking out one of his kneecaps and Sanji taking out the other, Sabo was about to knock the man out, when a loud “Gomu Gomu no Pistol” was shouted and a long arm shot out and did it for him, before grabbing him. Tackling him to the ground, Luffy let out a loud “Sabo!” He didn’t seem worried at all. After Ace joined them, they started walking home. 

When they got to Foosha village though, not only was Dadan there, but Makino, Mayor Woop Slap, and all of the mountain bandits were there too. Upon seeing them Dadan freaked out and asked them the question they were all dreading to answer, “What the hell happened to you four?!?” Even Luffy was scared, though he still answered her, while his brothers all looked away, nervous.

“S-sabo kinda got kidnapped and we went rescue him.”

Immediately, Dadan’s face darkened.    
  


“You mean to tell me, Sabo got kidnapped, and you three went after him, putting all your lives in danger, WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!?”

All of them winced when she ended with the yelling. Instead of hitting them for being dumbasses like they were expecting though, she just pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, before picking them all up and going “Next time you brats go and do something like this, I’m beating your asses.” They let out a sigh of relief and Luffy and Sanji grew smiles on their faces.

The next day when Makino ran up Mt. Colubo with four wanted papers in hand, it was Sabo’s, Sanji’s, Ace’s turn’s to freak out, though Luffy had stars in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So,  
> 1: Sanji uses a knife and gun in this au  
> and  
> 2: I will probably post how he got into custody of Garp/Dadan or how he saves Sabo since this chapter takes place after that and Sanji is 13 in this, while Sabo and Ace are 14, and Luffy is 10.
> 
> Edit: I should probably explain some things:   
> 1: ASSL got bounties put on them because the guy who owned the auction house paid some marine officials to put do so, since they burned the auction house down and beat up a bunch of his men. Since a lot of nobles of Goa bid and bought at this place, he had a lot of money
> 
> 2: This is kinda messed up but, the way I thought of why they kidnapped Sabo was his parents kinda payed the guys off to kidnap him & sell him 'cause "if he wants to be commoner trash so much, then let him become a slave"


End file.
